Replenish
by Little Moose
Summary: Athrun and Kira are hired to be body guards of two sisters. Leiko is a quiet and respectable, but her older sister is a rebel at heart and doesn't like following daddy's orders. AthrunxOC, KiraxOC. Read and review kindly please.


**Gundam Seed**

**Replenish**

**Chapter 1: Trust**

**Ame: I've noticed that whenever I watch an anime for a long period of time I have to write a story for it. Don't judge me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of its characters, but I DO own the OC that are in here. NO TOUCHIE!!**

"You're kidding, right?" Aya stood in protest, slamming her hands on the table.

"Dear please calm down." The mother demanded quietly.

"Calm down? Seriously?"

"Sis please. They only have our best interest in heart." Leiko said, using her words to calm her older sister down.

"No! This is the last straw!" Their father sighed as his eldest continued to vent.

"I'm not going to argue about this with you, Aya. We've all ready paid them and they're here." He signaled his assistant to open the door. "Leiko, Aya—these two gentlemen are Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato--they'll be your body guards while we're away."

"Hi I'm Leiko and this hot head is my sister Aya." Leiko greeted the boys with a welcoming smile while Aya just grunted.

"Aya dear, introduce yourself."

"Why? Leiko all ready did and I still don't see any point in having a body guard!" She shouted.

"Your family is a very important factor in the development of mobile suits. If someone were to target your father by using one of his daughters to get to him—." Athrun spoke calmly.

"Who in their right mind would do that. Besides the obvious." Aya said.

"That's enough Aya, I'm your father and you will do as I say…"

"Yea in your head." Aya said under her breath.

"…and whether you like it or not Mr. Zala and Mr. Yamato will be your and your sister's body guards for the next three months."

"Uh-huh. Keep running on your power trip you crazed sack of shit!" Aya said glaring down her father.

"You lady! Watch your mouth!" Their mother warned.

"I don't really care what you think, what these cops think or what anyone thinks of me for that matter! Maybe if stopped carrying about what the people think of us we could live a normal life!" Aya got up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Does your sister always act like that?" Kira asked.

"Yes, yes she has."

"All right, your mother and I are leaving. Leiko keep an eye on your sister and you two…"

"We'll keep our eyes on the girls, sir. Don't worry." Athrun reassure him.

Soon the afternoon turned to dusk and everyone, Leiko and Aya, were doing their own thing.

"What's your position, Athrun?" Kira asked into the earpiece.

/ We're out in the back by the pond; she's playing with her dog. You? /

"Inside, in what I'm guessing is the music room? She's playing the piano."

/ Keep me updated. /

"You to, Yamato out."

Out by the pond Aya throws the ball around with her sheltie as Athrun watched from the bench. // I know she doesn't want us to be here and we shouldn't get close, but I have to earn her trust. // Athrun left his post and walked up behind his subject. "Cute dog, is she a collie?" He asked.

Aya sighed. "So many people make that mistake. She's a sheltie—they're smaller than their cousins."

"Cute. What's her name?" He sat down by Aya and watched her dog came trotting back.

"Cloudy." She replied.

"That's an odd name."

"Not really, when she gets closer look at her face." Aya said, looking at Athrun in the eyes. As Cloudy got closer Athrun noticed that the dog's face was slightly gray and puffy—like a cloud.

"That's really odd." Athrun said.

Aya gasped and covered Cloudy's ears. "Shh, she's very judgmental."

"Uh-huh."

"That and she'll attack you."

"Oh. Um…is it safe to pet her?" He asked.

"Oh yea, she's an attention whore."

Kira watched Athrun as he got closer to his subject. // that's a bad move Athrun. //

"Hey Kira?"

"Hm." He hadn't notice when his subject stopped playing her piano. "What is it?"

"Are you hungry, it's almost time for dinner."

"Oh, um…sure." Kira followed his subject by her side in an awkward silence. "So…are you and your sister close?"

"Not in the least. She only moved back her a month ago." Leiko replied.

"Why is that?"

"She got fed up with my parents controlling every aspect of her life and she would rebel by getting into fights at school and getting arrested just to prove them wrong. So they rented out an apartment for her and let her calm down. Two years later she's passing high school with flying colors, has a good paying job—she was happy. Until…"

"Hm."

"While she was asleep someone broke in and went straight for her. Of course she fought back, but it did little good."

"What happened?" Kira asked.

"He stabbed her multiple times and lost so much blood. The doctors said that she should've died, but her will power lead her to live on." Leiko replied.

"And then your parents forced her to move back?"

"Yes." She paused. "Do you want to know her reason for living?"

"Huh?"

"When Aya awoke she had an angry face and she said _I will not die until that bastard is dead_."

"I see. So does she intend to become a cop or kill him?" Kira asked.

Leiko didn't hesitate to answer her guardians' question. "She'll kill him."

About an hour later Aya and Athrun stalked into the kitchen. "There you two are, dinner is about done." Leiko said and then she noticed Aya's cheeks. "Aya, are you ok?" She rushed over to her sister and felt her forehead.

"I'm fine; it's just the temperature change."

"You sure?"

"Yes _mom." _

As Aya sat in her bed glaring at her door, even though all the lights are off—she still knew that Athrun was on the other side. She sunk her head deeper into her crossed arms, her face became warm as she thought about her encounter with Athrun.

The two sat there basking in the moon light, watching Cloudy heard all of the birds and squirrels out of her yard. Then she tripped over her own paws sending Aya and Athrun into a fit of laughter.

"Poor dog." Aya sighed, trying to calm herself down. A cold breeze captured her exposed skin and caused goose bumps to cover every inch of her. Noticing this Athrun took off his jacket and curtained it around her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" She asked bluntly.

"You're cold, aren't you?" He replied.

"Not anymore."

"Good." Athrun stood and stretched his arms towards the sky.

"Hey! Don't think that just because you're being nice to me I'll gladly turn over and follow my father's orders!" Aya yelled.

Athrun turned around smiling, causing her to blush. "I would never think that."

"Idiot."

**TBC**

**Ame: So what did you think? Like, dislike, hate, needs work etc. Review kindly please.**


End file.
